


The Mafia Boss's Girlfriend

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Convenience store Worker Nette Kohler(Female Denmark), Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Lotto by Exo, Inspired by Regular by NCT, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia South Italy (Hetalia), Mafia Spain (Hetalia), Mild Language, Pianist Austria (Hetalia), Police Officer England (Hetalia), Possessive Russia (Hetalia), Protective Norway (Hetalia), Punk Norway (Hetalia), Russian Mafia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Nette is your normal twenty-something year old.She working a job she hate, but needs the money.She's still living with her family because she can't afford her own place.She's single and still a virgin.And she wants to study to become a doctor.Except that she just caught the attention of the Italian and Russian Mafia.And the Italian mob boss,Lovino Vargas has his eye on her.But for what reason?





	The Mafia Boss's Girlfriend

**6:45 PM**

"Today was the worst!"

 Nette knew that there wasn't anyone else home at the moments but she  _really_ wanted to get this off her chest.

"He didn't even pay the right amount of money for it!"Granted that wasn't the first time that happened,but that doesn't mean it didn't annoy her.

As a matter of fact it pissed her off to no end.


End file.
